It is the general practice for bottles of beer to be packed in cases of twenty four bottles, arranged in four rows of six. The cases are arranged in layers, each layer comprising for example ten cases, the layers being arranged, for transport and handling, upon a pallet. Typically, the stack on the pallet may be eight layers high.
The invention is concerned with the problem that arises when pallet loads are to be broken up; for example when a layer of cases of one brand of beer has to be placed on the same pallet as a layer of cases of another brand, for shipping to the customer.
It has been the traditional practice hitherto that the task of rearranging the layers of cases on the pallets has been carried out by hand. Operators pick up the cases one by one, with their hands, from one pallet, and physically carry the cases over to another pallet. This procedure has been most uneconomical, but there has been no other way, in practice, by which the layers of cases may be moved from a stack.
The invention is concerned with a device which enables a whole layer of cases to be picked up together, and enables the layer to be carried, for example by a fork lift truck, to another pallet.